


Alone

by Ayexev



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayexev/pseuds/Ayexev
Summary: This is just a word vomit of what I imagined happened after the battle of hogwarts. Also, Im just more or less projecting my own emotions at the moment.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. If you aren't comfortable with the subjects I've written kindly press the x button. I'm just a writer trying to process their feelings of disjointedness and weirdness.

_"Muddy look! Look! It seems like the little blood traitor has worn out his patience on you!"_

Hermione knew that mocking voice was simply telling what she was thinking albeit in a nasty way. Yet, she can't find it in her to care about the ginger haired boy leaving her because he was unable to process that sometimes she would be in a slump. Ronald liked to call it PMSing or some other thing to justify her lowest days. 

"I just don't understand what's wrong with you 'Mione!" The boy in question yelled before promptly leaving with his miniaturised luggage and shutting the door. 

Numb was all Hermione felt. Everything felt disjointed as if everything she touched would be offended by her very existence. She has no one else to turn to. Except perhaps her happy memories in this childhood home of hers. Her parents are gone. The "Golden Girl" was left with nothing but scars and friends that were too busy living out their happily ever afters to bother with her. 

"Perhaps, 'Muddy' was a more appropriate title now." She mused to herself. 

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed since Ronald left the house. All she knew was that time kept on going and passing as she continued to stare at her front door. Finally, she found the strength to move herself and put herself to bed. Tomorrow was another day.

It wasn't always like this. Hermione rode on the high of victory when the Battle of Hogwarts ended. She was happy. Until the nightmares began to seep and taint her dreams and sometimes her waking moments. The stench of dead bodies was hardly forgettable to her and immediately she felt like she was in the great hall seeing all the bodies. There were so many of them. She wondered how many children she turned into orphans like herself. She had her fair share of body counts after all. However, there was one nightmare she would rather not live through again. One phantom cackle was all it took and she would be a complete mess. Hermione loathed her experience at the manor. She got singled out for torture and the cruciatus curse was not something she would wish even on the Pureblood Fanatics that bullied her in Hogwarts. Sometimes, Hermione would relive the accursed memory and her blasted "trophy" would start bleeding again. 

Before Hermione knew it she began to shake once again with the phantom pains even though there was no one casting the cruciatus curse. Memories seemed to seep into her reality. 

Yes, she was crying just like this wasn't she?

 _"Muddy! I'm so glad you never tire of me marking you!"_ The Phantom cackled. _"Aww! Itty bitty Muddy has no friends to come knocking anymore? Have they forgotten about you already?"_

Perhaps, Hermione will simply settle for passing out to sleep. It's not like anyone is going to come here anyway. 

****

**~xXoXx~**

In a Christmas party at Grimmauld Place, one Fleur Delacour was searching so desperately for a certain brunette. She had been having this strange ache in her heart since last year. Ever since she and Bill outed their fake marriage to their friends and family she finally felt more free to pursue her curse breaking career and further her mastery studies at the same time. She imagined that Hermione would be doing the same but she hasn't heard a word about the Gryffindor since they buried their friends so long ago.

"'Arry? Didn't you invite 'Ermione for this evening Christmas gathering?" One Fleur Delacour asked. 

Harry was frowning. He knows that he did invite Hermione to this particular gathering but she stopped responding to his owls a while ago. The Hero looked at Ronald who seemed to be perfectly content to be flaunting his new girlfriend around like a shiny new broomstick. "I did. But judging from that," Harry gestured towards Ronald, "It seems like Ron has been cheating on Hermione for some time now and has refused to take care of her or maybe even acknowledge the trauma Hermione has acquired in this war."

Fleur frowned. "Has no one been looking after her at all?" 

"I… I have no idea." Harry hung his head in shame. He considered Hermione to be like his sister. But he has been so focused on so many other things like his apprenticeship as an Auror. 

Suddenly, an obnoxious voice decided to butt into their conversation. "Fleur! Harry! Have you met my girlfriend?" 

"Funny you should mention that Ron. What happened to you and Hermione?" Harry asked, his rage barely controlled. 

Ronald scoffed. "Oh _her_? She won't let me touch her and she gets so spacey. Can't have that for a future wife now, can we? Besides, I left her like months ago in that decrepit house."

Astonished was an understatement at each word that this poor excuse of a man spewed. Each syllable turned their anger into such fury that perhaps even steel would bend to it.

"Excuse me, Monsieur Weasley . I have to get a word in with Harry in private." Fleur couldn't hide the venom in her tone. 

The red head knew he wasn't welcome anymore and promptly skedaddled back to his girlfriend. 

Harry and Fleur turned to look at each other and headed for his study. Silencing charms were cast and a simple locking spell to give the notion that they were having a private conversation but could still be interrupted in emergencies. They didn't like what they heard from Ronald at all. Hermione had been alone for so many months now and not one of them has come to even check up on her. 

"I would hang that _enfoiré_ by his toe and leave him to hang naked in the north pole 'Arry!" Fleur exploded. 

"I would help you get away with it. Believe it or not." Harry fumed.

"Where does 'Ermione stay now?" 

"At the Grangers old home. She… She sacrificed a lot to help in the war. I think it's time we pay it back tenfold." Harry vowed. 

****

**~xXoXx~**

When the pair arrived at the Granger's house, it looked like it hadn't been cared for for over a decade. It has only been more or less two years since the war. It shouldn't be like this. The grass was unmowed. Dirt on the windows made it hard to even see what was happening inside.

All of a sudden they heard glass shatter from the inside. Harry immediately kicked down the door and told Fleur to split up with him to find Hermione. As Harry began scouring the second floor he noticed that it was a little difficult to breathe because of all the dust. Bottles of alcohol were scattered all over the place. A foul stench that smelled suspiciously like rotten vomit was present. 

Hermione had been alone for too long.

A small Falcon patronus found its way to Harry and whispered that Fleur had found Hermione in the kitchen and warned him to be quiet while approaching. Immediately, he snuck into the kitchen doorway and found Fleur holding a sobbing Hermione. The Frenchwoman was singing a lullaby while wandlessly healing Hermione's hands. Harry was disappointed with himself. 

Hermione had become too thin and pale. Her curls lacked the luster they used to hold and her eyes looked gaunt. She was shivering and muttering nonsensical things. He noticed that a patch on her long sleeves had also been growing darker as time had passed. 

"Let's hurry to St. Mungo's Fleur." 

Fleur found herself cradling Hermione even tighter and nodding at Harry.

Physical wounds would heal easily but it would be an uphill battle to heal the emotional and psychological trauma that is clearly present here. There is no prosthetic for an amputated soul, as they say. 

****

**~xXoXx~**

_"Oh Muddy! I bet you can't break that whiskey glass with your bare hands!"_

If anything, Hermione knew it was a stupid idea to even entertain this Phantom. But she couldn't help it. Everything felt so numb and the alcohol stopped burning a while ago. So she began to squeeze. 

This was for everyone that left her. 

For those who would have left her anyways. 

That's what she was right? A tool to be discarded after use. 

There was no more war. No more use for the knowledge and skill that she held. Now, she was worthless. More worthless than mud. 

Nobody wanted her. 

She has no one left. 

Maybe she will just bleed out and death will finally take her. There is a peace in death. 

And so she screamed out her anger and frustration, wholly uncaring of the phantom pains that began to surface as her hands shook with the effort to break the accursed glass of whiskey. 

_Snap!_

Oh look! Hermione did it. It seems that her overachieving self did something right again. If only she could do that to her life. 

Her hand and her scar were bleeding but she couldn't care less as she watched fascinated by the red color that has begun to cover her bony hands. She tried to see if she could move them but it seems she's managed to render her hands completely useless. Hermione laughed. She didn't seem to notice that she had begun to cry too. It was so funny. 

Death by whiskey. 

Maybe she deserved to be forgotten like this. 

It would be easier. 

****

**~xXoXx~**

Much to Hermione's surprise, she hadn't died yet. Why hadn't she died? Did she deserve to suffer more?

She covered her face with her hands.

Fleur and Harry noticed that Hermione was finally awake. The Gryffindor was quietly crying and they moved to comfort her. 

"'Ermione? Harry and I are here for you." Fleur murmured. 

Hermione knew that voice anywhere. She couldn't believe that Fleur was here right now. "Aren't you just going to leave again and forget about me? You should have just left me to die!" 

"'Mione no! You are my bestest friend and I'm not losing another loved one to that blasted war!" Harry proclaimed fiercely. 

"He is right 'Ermione. You've helped us tremendously. Now it's our turn to help you." Fleur said, gently prodding Hermione to look at her eyes. 

Hermione could find no lies in those beautiful blue eyes. But still, her demons kept haunting her. The words still managed to soothe some of the wounds in her heart like a balm. The happiness was so fleeting. She began to curl up to herself to cry just a little more. 

Fleur and Harry knew it was going to take moving mountains to be Hermione's emotional support system. However, they are prepared to do it anyway.

These things take time. Fleur hoped that in time Hermione would find herself again. The Frenchwoman will remain at Hermione's side until she gets better.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has no beta all mistakes are mine. Also this is probably a piece of trash since I was just typing whatever but I hope you guys enjoy it for what it is anyway. Thank you.


End file.
